Kimiko Kawata
'Kimiko Kawata '''is the Kunoichi of Death Sport series. Biggest Influences A dead serious version of Ibuki (Street Fighter) or Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive) Costumes Death Sport * '''Primary: '''Form fitting black hoody with the hood over her head, black balaclava on her face, black combat pants and boots. She is armed with a ninjato sword. * '''Secondary: '''Form fitting white hoody with the hood over her head, black balaclava on her face, white combat pants and black boots. She is armed with a ninjato sword. * '''Alternative 1: '''Form fitting red hoody with the hood over her head, black balaclava on her face, red combat pants and black boots. She is armed with a ninjato sword. * '''Alternative 2: '''Form fitting purple hoody with the hood over her head, black balaclava on her face, purple combat pants and black boots. She is armed with a ninjato sword. Bios Death Sport Is Enigma's personal bodyguard and is fighting in the tournament to eliminate fighters. Infact, Kimiko Kawata is the dead serious Kunoichi that is the evil. Gameplay She is the Kunoichi and master of ninjutsu that where have did trained, she was member of Kawata Ninja Clan. Movelist Special Moves * '''Shuriken: '''Kimiko throws a shuriken at the opponent. * '''Smoke Bomb Escape: '''Kimiko throws a smoke bomb on the ground and disappears. She drops behind the opponent a second later. * '''Ninjato Slash: '''Kimiko slashes the opponent with her ninjato. * '''Ninjato Stab: '''Kimiko stabs the opponent with her ninjato. * '''Black Egg: '''Kimiko crushes a hollowed out egg full of ground up glass and throws it at the opponent, blinding them temporarily. Finishing Moves Killing Blows * '''Smokey Death: '''Kimiko throws down a smoke bomb and it detonates. Kimiko disappears and the opponent starts to cough and then Kimiko's ninjato exits out of the opponent's chest. The screen pans over to Kimiko, who has appeared behind the opponent. The screen goes back to opponent who looks at the blade. Soon Kimiko withdraws the ninjato and then slices the opponent vertically, causing them to split in half. Once the two halves drop to the ground, Kimiko does some fancy twirling with the ninjato. * '''Kunoichi Assault: '''Kimiko takes out a black egg, crushes it and throws it at the opponent, blinding them. She than takes out four shurikens and throws two of them into the opponent's shoulder. She then throws the other two into the opponent's legs, making the opponent fall to their knees. Kimiko walks behind the opponent casually and takes her ninjato and decapitates the opponent. Once the body hits the ground, Kimiko wipes her blade clean of blood and sheaths the sword on her back. Suicide * '''Seppuku: '''A defeated Kimiko gets down on her knees and pulls out a tanto knife. She takes the knife and plunges it into her abdomen and cuts her belly open. Her intestines fall out and blood flows out. She soon hits the ground dead. Arcade ''Kimiko Kawata/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Kimiko drops into the stage with her ninjato in hand. She looks at the opponent and says “You are my target, now you die.” She does some fancy twirls with her ninjato and sheaths it. She then gets into her fighting stance. Victory Pose Kimiko says “Your not even worth killing.” She then takes a smoke bomb and throws it on the ground and disappears. Trivia * The ninjato sword is a fictional sword, their is no evidence that ninja carried them. It is said it was an invention of Hollywood. But since this is a video game, I can bend the rules a bit. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dark Winter characters Category:Death Sport characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters